


Moment

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [10]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: There’s that moment. The moment that Seungriknowsmeans so many things.A drabble for a rainy day.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.

There’s that moment. The moment that Seungri _knows_ means so many things. The moment that has layers upon layers, that unfolds so many new folds within the folds that it turns into a surreal painting where things melt and stretch beyond the limits of reality. It’s the moment Seungri dreads and longs for so much that his stomach screams, his heart clenches, and his mind sees nothing but that moment.

It’s in the way Jiyong touches his leg one night when they get out of a car. It’s in the way Jiyong absentmindedly plays with Seungri’s earlobe while he’s tipsy on a couch. It’s the way Jiyong says Seungri’s name once. Once. It’s fleeting.

Seungri finds himself holding on to a moment like that for weeks. Before he knows it it’s been a year. Two years, ten, twenty. Before he knows it it will be over before it begun.

There were those moments, those moments he hardly remembers. There were those moments that made his mind shake and his heart fold. Those moments with layers upon layers of meaning and intent. Like the vibrations of sound, it had spread through him. It had started an avalanche in him.

Even an avalanche has to dissipate at some point.


End file.
